I Hate My Birthday, Maybe?
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Ulang tahun. Izaya membenci ulang tahunnya karena beberapa alasan. Dan salah satu alasan itu menyangkut si pirang bernama Heiwajima Shizuo. Birthday fic, OOC, YAOI, ga suka? Jangan baca. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** I Hate My Birthday, Maybe?

**Summary:** Ulang tahun. Izaya membenci ulang tahunnya karena beberapa alasan. Dan salah satu alasan itu menyangkut si pirang bernama Heiwajima Shizuo.

**Pairing:** Shizaya. Walaupun saia tadinya pengen Izuo, saia putuskan itu buat fic yang rate-M aja sebentar (ato mungkin besok).

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Coba pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalo durarara! menjadi milik saia. Novel amazing satu itu bakalan ga akan pernah ada~! D:

**Bacotan: **Saia bikin fic ini buru-buru, jadi mohon maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan dan kalo IzaIza plus ShizuShizu-nya OOC. Saia rencana mau bikin satu lagi birtday fic buat IzaIza, mudah-mudahan sempet.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

_**Izaya selalu membenci ulang tahunnya.**_

_**Umurnya bertambah.**_

"Ah… aku bertambah tua lagi, ya?" keluh Izaya sambil mematikan alarm yang menunjukkan tanggal 4 Mei pukul 07.00 pagi lalu meringkuk lagi dalam selimut.

Kalau bisa sih, dia tidak ingin hari ini datang.

Dia seharusnya selamanya berumur 21, bukan bertambah menjadi 22, 23, atau… 24 seperti hari ini.

_**Shinra yang setengah hati memberinya ucapan selamat**_

_Handphone_-nya bergetar, tanda ada pesan yang masuk. Izaya kembali terbangun dan membuka _handphone_ itu untuk membaca pesan yang masuk.

_From: Shinra_

_Subject: Otanjoubi Omedetto~!_

_Selamat ulang tahun, Izaya~! Semoga kau cepat-cepat menemukan pasangan hidup~! Aku sih sudah menemukan Celty, ufufufu~. Kau tahu, semalam, aku dan Celty..._

Dan Izaya langsung menghapus pesan itu sebelum membacanya sampai habis karena dia tahu isinya paling hanya akan tentang Celty, Celty, Celty, bedah, Celty, bedah, dan Celty lagi.

Sambil membanting tubuhnya dengan kesal kembali ke tempat tidur, Izaya melempar _hanphone_-nya ke sampingnya lalu kembali menutup matanya.

**Cake**_** yang rasanya manis.**_

"Iza-nii~! Kami membawakanmu _cake_ untuk ulang tahunmu~! Berterimakasihlah dan makan sampai habis~!" teriak Mairu yang dengan semena-mena membangunkannya sambil berteriak tepat di telinganya setelah puas berlompat-lompat di atas badannya yang kurus.

"Habis…" sambung Kururi yang sedang duduk berlutut di tempat tidur sambil mengguncang-guncang Izaya agar bangun dengan pelan, hampir berbisik.

"Iya, iya, aku bangun, setan-setan kecil!" Izaya langsung berteriak sambil duduk. Di tangan Mairu, terdapat sebuah _cake_ berdiameter kira-kira lima belas sentimeter.

"Euh… kalian tahu, kan, aku tidak suka makanan manis?"

"Iya."

"Lalu?"

"Kami sedang menyiksamu tentu saja. Dan itu kami beli mahal-mahal dengan uang tabungan kami, jadi sebaiknya kau habiskan."

Izaya memandang cake yang dipaksakan ke tangannya dengan wajah tersiksa. "Kalian pulang sana, aku tidak suka diganggu kalau sedang makan."

"Buang…" protes Kururi, yang artinya kira-kira adalah; "Kau mau membuangnya kalau kami sudah pergi, kan?" dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kami tahu apa yang mau kau lakukan, Iza-nii. Nah, ayo habiskan sekarang. Jangan takut, kami ada untuk mengawasimu, kok…" ujar Mairu dengan ekspresi terseram yang pernah Izaya lihat hinggap di wajahnya.

Cih, '_last resort_' untuk tidak memakan _cake_ itu hilang sudah. Maka dengan terpaksa, Izaya mencungkil sepotong kecil _cake_ yang berkrim itu, dan memaksakan mulutnya untuk mengunyah sepotong kecil neraka dengan rasa manis tersebut.

Kedua adiknya mengawasinya sampai dia benar-benar menghabiskan sarapan tidak bergizinya.

_**Larangan bekerja yang dibuat oleh Namie.**_

"Kau ulang tahun, jangan meyentuh _laptop_-mu atau akan kubedah kau," ancam Namie.

Bagi orang awam, mungkin Namie terlihat seperti sekretaris yang baik yang menyuruh bosnya istirahat. Padahal…

"Kau hanya mau berlibur dan memandangi adikmu, kan, Namie-san?" balas Izaya pasrah ketika Namie merebut _laptop_ dari tangannya dan menyimpannya.

"Ya, itu benar sekali."

Sambil menghela napas, Izaya langsung berjalan ke pintu, mengenakan fur coat-nya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Mungkin dia sebaiknya ke Ikebukuro sekarang.

_**Ulang tahun juga berarti orang-orang yang mengganggu.**_

"IzaIza~!"

Ugh, pasti Erika.

Tuh, kan! Sekarang si gadis otaku penggemar BL itu sedang berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya seperti memeluk boneka beruang raksasa.

"Nee, IzaIza~! Selamat ulang tahun~! Ayo, traktirannya!"

"Yo, Izaya. Selamat ulang tahun," Kadota menyapanya tanpa berusaha melepaskan Erika darinya karena tahu usaha itu hanya akan sia-sia saja.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Izaya," Walker juga muncul. Togusa tidak ada. Mungkin dia ada tidak jauh dari sini dengan mobil kesayangannya.

"Traktiran… kau mau ootoro?" tanya Izaya sambil berharap dia tidak harus benar-benar mentraktir si gadis fujoshi akut satu ini.

"Bukan! Traktir aku adegan Rated-M dirimu dengan ShizuShizu, ayolah," balas Erika dengan mata yang berkilat.

_**Dan juga, Izaya membenci ulang tahunnya karena…**_

"IZAAYAAAA!"

Dan sebuah vending machine terbang ke arahnya. Dia langsung menghindar setelah lepas dari pelukan Erika, tentu saja.

"Ahahaha~! Tidak kena Shizu-chan~! Kau harus berusaha lebih baik dari itu~!

"DIIAAAM, KUTUUUU!"

Lagi-lagi sebuah vending machine terbang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Orang biasa sudah pasti tidak bisa menghindari itu, untung saja dia bukan orang biasa.

_**Karena…**_

"MATI SANA, KUTU!"

"Ya~, ya~! Terserah Shizu-chan mau aku bagaimana~! Ahahahaha!"

"Kya~! Shizu-Shizu, kau harusnya meleparkan ciuman untuknya~!" Erika malah asik dengan ritual _fangirling_-nya

_**Karena…**_

Izaya berlari kabur dari amukan pria terkuat se-Ikebukuro bernama Heiwajima Shizuo itu sambil menghindari benda-benda yang dilempar ke arahnya.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

_**Ah… iya, itu alasannya.**_

Izaya merengut sedikit sambil berlari menjauh dari sana. Dia tidak suka ketika Shizuo meneriakkan kalimat itu, walaupun memang dia pasti membalas dengan kalimat yang sama; "Aku juga benci pada Shizu-chan~!"

Dan hari itu, dia meninggalkan Ikebukuro dengan tawa yang dipaksakan juga, sama seperti hari-hari yang sudah dia lalui.

Hal seperti itu selalu terjadi selama bertahun-tahun.

_**Izaya membenci ulang tahunnya karena hal itu menandakan telah genap setahun lagi Shizuo membencinya.**_

Izaya terdiam dia apartemennya.

Mungkin dia tidak searusnya bersikap seperti ini. Mungkin dia sebaiknya berhenti membuat Shizuo marah.

Tapi, itu berarti dia akan kehilangan Shizuo karena selama ini ikatan mereka berdua hanyalah kata 'benci' dari Shizuo dan sesumbar 'benci' dari mulutnya.

Ingin rasanya dia menangis sekarang, tapi untungnya rasa kantuk sudah terlebih dulu menyergapnya sehingga dia tidak harus menangis.

* * *

Izaya terbangun ketika matahari mulai perlahan-lahan tertidur di sebelah barat. Badannya agak kaku karena hampir setengah hari tertidur di sofa. Bunyi gemeretak tulang-tulangnya ketika dia merenggangkan tubuhnya membuat dia agak sedikit meringis karena dia tahu hal sepert itu sebenarnya tidak sehat.

"Aku belum dapat hadiah ya, artinya…" gumamnya pelan sambil terus merenggangkan badannya yang kaku.

Lalu, sambil tersenyum—ya, tersenyum, bukan menyeringai—Izaya berjalan kelaur dari apartemennya.

Kalau tidak ada yang memberinya hadiah, akan dia ambil sendiri hadiahnya. Dan jangan salahkan dirinya kalau dia adalah seorang yang egois.

* * *

"Ya~! Shizu-chan~!" panggil Izaya dari belakang si ex-bartender.

Mungkin kalau Shizuo adalah seekor anjing atau kucing, atau setidaknya memiliki telinga salah satu binatang tadi, telinganya sudah berkedut-kedut mendengar suara itu.

"Izaya-kuuun~, untuk apa kau datang dua kali sehari seperti minum obat?" tanya Shizuo dengan sebuah seringai dan wajah yang agak gelap. Tangannya menjulur untuk meraih tiang listrik di sampingnya.

Izaya hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku ulang tahun hari ini, kau tahu?" ujarnya dengan agak sakit hati. Mana mungkin Shizuo peduli.

Tapi di luar dugaannya, Shizuo kembali menarik tangannya yang terulur. "Biar kutebak. Kau kesini karena semua orang membencimu sampai-sampai tidak ada yang memberimu hadiah?" balasnya sambil menyeringai.

Izaya ingin tertawa rasanya. Shizuo memang tidak bisa dia prediksi.

"Iya, benar sekali, Shizu-chan. tumben kau pintar."

"Lali, kau kesini untuk mengambil hadiah yang tidak diberikan orang-orang?"

Ternyata, Shizuo mengenalnya lebih dari yang dia kira.

"Ya, itu juga benar."

Tanpa dia duga, lagi, Shizuo berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau mau apa? Kalau tidak terlalu mahal, akan kuberikan."

Izaya tercengang. Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Izaya menjawab, "Aku ingin kau menciumku," jawabnya dengan mata yang agak berair sambil menatap bola mata berwarna dan sehangat madu milik Shizuo. Dia berharap Shizuo akan membunuhnya saja saat ini karena rasa malu, atau biarkan bumi melakukan tugas itu dengan menelannya dan tidak pernah memuntahkannya lagi.

"Hm… kau yakin? Harganya mahal karena aku yang menjualnya, lho," balas Shizuo, entah kenapa, tidak kunjung membunuhnya juga setelah dia meminta permintaan yang tidak-tidak seperti itu.

"A-aku yakin!" sahutnya tanpa sadar. Dan dia hanya bisa merasa telah mempermalukan dirinya setelah sadar akan kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Sudah kubilang, harganya mahal. Kuberikan satu kesempatan untuk berpikir lagi, deh."

Izaya seakan kehilangan akal sehatnya. "Aku yakin!" balasnya, lagi-lagi tanpa dia sadari.

Shizuo merunduk sedikit dan mengakat wajah Izaya pada dagunya. "Bayar aku dengan sebuah 'aku mencintaimu', dan akan kuberikan barang yang kau minta," ujarnya pelan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu asing bagi Izaya. Asing, tapi membuatnya nyaman. Tanpa kerutan di keningnya, tanpa tautan marah kedua alis di atas matanya, tanpa kata 'bunuh, bunuh, bunuh' yang meluncur dari mulutnya, dengan sebuah senyum hangat terpatri di bibirnya.

Izaya… tidak sedang bermimpi, kan? Menggigit kecil bagian dalam pipinya, tidak terasa sakit. mimpi, ini pasti mimpi, karena itu… tidak apa-apa mengatakannya, tidak apa-apa, dia tidak akan meresikokan tali di antara dirinya dengan Shizuo. Kan?

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya cepat, takut keberaniannya ciut lagi bila dia mengulur waktu terlalu lama.

Dan sepasang bibir hangat bersatu dengan miliknya.

Dia bisa merasakan semuanya lagi. Rasa hangat dan lembut sepasang bibir yang bersatu dengan miliknya dalam sebuah ciuman yang polos dan, bisa dibilang agak kekanakan karena dia bisa merasakan sepintas rasa susu strawberry dari ciuman itu.

Bukan, ini bukan mimpi.

Shizuo sedang menciumnya, dan ini bukan mimpi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," bisik Shizuo pelan di telinganya setelah ciuman itu selesai.

"Eh?" Izaya benar-benar kehilangan kemampuan utuk berpikir sekarang.

"Itu bonus karena kau membeli 'limited item' dariku," jawab Shizuo sambil berbalik dan menarik tangannya.

"Kau tidak suka cake, kan? bagaimana kalau kita ke Russian Sushi saja untuk ulang tahunmu?"

Dia hanya bisa mengikuti Shizuo yang menariknya sambil menahan rasa malu karena dipandangi oleh entah berapa pasang mata para pejalan kaki.

_**Hm… mungkin, dia harus menambahkan daftar kenapa dia membenci ulang tahunnya.**_

_**Mata para penghuni kota Ikebukuro yang seakan-akan bisa membuatnya ingin hilang ditelan bumi saja.**_

"Izaya, malam ini aku ke rumahmu, ya?" tanya Shizuo sambil menoleh pada Izaya yang berjalan di belakangnya, tersenyum seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapat mainan yang dia inginkan.

"Untuk apa?" masih juga dia kehilangan kemampuan berpikirnya.

"Aku mau memberikan bonus lagi," jawab Shizuo dengan sebuah seringai nakal yang belum pernah hinggap di wajahnya.

Izaya tersenyum. "Kalau kau mau bercerita bagaimana kau juga bisa mencintaiku sebentar, kuizinkan deh."

Sebuah senyum lagi dari Shizuo, dan dia berbalik lagi dan terus berjalan. Tangan Shizuo… hangat.

_**Mungkin… ulang tahunnya tidak seburuk itu juga.**_

* * *

That's all~!

Saia harap para readers semua suka.

Dan saia mohon ripiunya~! XD


End file.
